Time for Tea
by ilovesunshine93
Summary: John thought that he was just going to have tea with some friends. What could go wrong?


**Hey guys here's another Sherlock story. Hope you guys like it! =)**

**All feedback appreciated! **

* * *

_**TIME FOR TEA**_

John thought that he was just going to have tea with some friends.

Mary was away at her mother's for the weekend and since Sherlock didn't have any cases, and Molly didn't have a weekend shift at the morgue, they had decided to spend some time together.

It'd be nice to sit around and have a chit chat_, _John thought.

The three of them had gotten quite close after Sherlock's miraculous resurrection from the dead. Besides, he hasn't seen both of them for a while. He quickened his pace as he approached 221B, expecting a nice tea spread.

But that was until he saw flour all over the living room and kitchen.

He heard a soft giggle from the bathroom and more worryingly (for his sanity), a low chuckle.

John walked over to the bathroom apprehensively. His eyes widened in amazement at the sight in front of him.

Both Sherlock and Molly were covered in flour, looking quite like ghosts from a bad horror film. Sherlock even seemed to have remnants of an egg on his head. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Molly tried to rinse the egg off. She seemed to be having some difficulty since the egg shell bits kept getting tangled in Sherlock's curly hair.

Molly waved when she saw John standing frozen by the bathroom door.

"Oh hello John," Sherlock greeted him happily.

"What the _hell _were you two doing?" John sputtered.

"Flour fight," Sherlock replied calmly, as if it were a common occurrence in households across England.

"What do you mean, flour fight?"

"A fight where people use flour. Isn't it a bit obvious, John?"

"Yes, but _how_ did it happen?"

"Baking."

"Baking?" John felt like a stupid parrot.

"Mary said you liked homemade stuff so we were going to bake some cupcakes for the tea party." Molly explained gently, slightly alarmed by John's shocked expression.

"Yes, until she _accidentally _spilt flour all over my dress shirt." Sherlock looked at Molly, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You really should improve your motor coordination Molly Hooper."

Molly sprayed some water at him, which resulted in another deep chuckle from Sherlock. "My motor coordination is perfectly fine. _You _bumped into me when I was opening the packet."

"My memory clearly depicts that you backed into me," he argued.

John stood there gaping. He was starting to get an idea of how this flour fight might have happened. Sherlock was a genius but he was also a big child most of the time. "So she spilt flour on you and you had to get some over her too? A little pass the flour around then."

"She spilt it on my dress shirt John. My dress shirt!"

"Why the hell were you baking with your dress shirt? That's ridiculous!"

Molly nodded vigorously. "Exactly! I told him to change out of it but he refused."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the both of them. "I fancied wearing a dress shirt. And baking is supposed to be applied chemistry. I don't get my clothes dirty in the lab. So why would they get dirty in the kitchen?"

John sighed. Sometimes, Sherlock had the tendency to be an idiot. "Who won then?"

"I did." Sherlock announced.

"No you didn't. You're the one with the egg on your head." Molly countered.

"Yes but it was a _flour _fight."

"You didn't say that eggs were against the rules!"

Sherlock frowned. He remembered that he hadn't objected to the usage of eggs. Or anything else for that matter. He was too pre-occupied with throwing flour at Molly.

"Fine," he relented reluctantly.

John grinned. He knew how much Sherlock always liked to win, even if it was a flour fight. "What's going to happen to tea then? I didn't come all the way here to watch Molly wash your hair. "

"We still have tea. Just no cakes. And biscuits."

"_Brilliant._ I think I'll just go down to Speedy's and get some sandwiches, shall I?" John asked.

He was pleased to see that both Sherlock and Molly were starting to look a bit shamefaced.

John decided to stay a bit longer at Speedy's so that the madness upstairs would (hopefully) disappear when he returned. Twenty minutes later, John came back to see both of them cleaning the flat. Sherlock's hair was dripping wet but at least both of them were clean. He had also changed out of his damn dress shirt.

He now fancied his pajamas instead.

When the flat finally became respectable again, all three of them sat down for tea. But it wasn't long before Sherlock pushed them to play Cluedo, claiming that sitting down to tea alone would make his mind rot. His eyes lighted up when both of them finally agreed to play.

John wondered if he should tell poor Molly about his past experiences playing Cluedo with Sherlock. It was never a normal affair, with Sherlock even going as far as to claim that the victim was the murderer once, despite John's insistance that it was against the rules.

He decided that it was best not to tell her. They might start another fight again, this time with the Cluedo tokens. He wouldn't rule out the possibility of flour being in the picture again too, since he did see another packet sitting on the kitchen counter.

It suddenly dawned on him that while Sherlock was completely covered in flour just now, Molly only had flour on her blouse and jeans. It was as if Sherlock had deliberately avoided her face. And he'd let her claim victory without much of a fight. He was trying to be…_nice. _This realisation made John smile. Ever since his "death", Sherlock had been sweeter towards Molly. And John liked that he was nicer to her now – he was a complete arse to her long enough.

Sherlock returned with the Cluedo board, grinning like an eight year old on Christmas. John smiled at his friend before settling more comfortably on the sofa, ready for some Cluedo action.

He was going to beat Sherlock Holmes this time. He was certain.


End file.
